


warm hugs are best in the middle of a dark forest

by cryptibs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Boys Inc., Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hugging, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, They're like siblings, Tommys only mentioned once lmao, bc Wilbur deserves it, get the child out of my fic, idk what to make the title ack, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptibs/pseuds/cryptibs
Summary: Wilbur's corruption arch was literally so cool, so here's a lil comfort mini-fic based on it ;PWARNINGS: There is very slight swearing, large hints at mental illness (not to assume Wilbur's mental status, I'm going based off of the character he plays on the SMP) and tons of angst! so please keep that in mind!
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 195





	warm hugs are best in the middle of a dark forest

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea at 4 am and I wrote it in like 5 hours so please excuse the choppy writing  
> my goal is to make people that read my fics cry  
> I also did 90% of this during my first classes lmfao  
> (reminder: the people that I've written about are acting, they're literally doing a Minecraft roleplay, please do not harass or attack them in any way because of the storyline!)

The flint and steel glinted from the moon high above Wilbur, seeming to mock him with it’s soft glow.   
Soft singing filled the air around him, a familiar tune that echoed in the empty forest, no sounds of animals or rustling trees to disturb his solitary peace.

I heard there was a special place..   
Where men could go and emancipate…  
The brutality and the tyrannies of the-their rulers..   
We-well.. the place is real, y-you needn’t fret..

Wilbur’s voice broke on the last few lines, memories of a nation unscathed and happy filling his mind once again.   
Sobs wracked his body, the memories, thoughts, frustration, all of it, all came out in the form of tears sliding slowly down his face, shining sharply in the bright moonlight.  
A shuffling sound made him whip around, tears still clouding his vision.   
The long pink braid was easily recognizable though, and Wilbur didn’t have to look up to see pig-like tusks and ears on the man’s head.   
The only noise in the forest was the choked breathing of one man, and the gentle breathing of the other. 

“Wil-”

“I- I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry, I’ve- I’ve lost everything, I can’t-”

A pair of strong arms cut him off, their weight resting solidly around his back, pulling him into a gentle hug.  
Tears stained the shoulder of the soft red cape, hiccupping sobs replacing the heavy silence of the forest.

“Wil. Hey.” a monotone voice spoke up after a moment, grabbing his attention, Wilbur turned his head slightly to show he was listening. 

“This isn’t you, I know it isn’t,”

“But I-” 

“Let me finish.”

Wilbur sniffed softly, burying his head back into the nook of the man’s shoulder.

“The Wilbur I know wouldn’t do this. This is because of something else.”

The man rested his head on the other’s curly hair, sighing tiredly.

“I understand how fear can motivate people to do great things. But it can also corrupt them.”

“I don’t deserve the second chance, I- I threatened-”

The deeper voice cut him off.   
“You’re desperate, Wilbur. I can see it. You claim that you’ve lost everything, you yell about how scared people are. But you’re the one who's scared, Wil.”

“I’m not-” 

“Yes, you are. You try to play the villain now because you’re terrified. And I can understand that.”

“No- tech- I’m not- I’m not acting-”

The arms held him tighter, pulling him in a comforting grip. Wilbur realized that it had been so long since he was last hugged, too busy with preparations for war, and building the base.   
He missed the warmth, leaning into it felt like a relief. 

“I can get playing the villain, acting like you’re the evil guy, just so you can give into your doubts and worries, so you can let your mind convince yourself that you’re the one in the wrong.”  
“But thoughts can lie, they can fuel your insecurities, they can make shadows seem like endless voids.”

Wilbur chuckled, 

“Can they make you almost blow up all of your friends?”

Techno sighed again,   
“Wil, you’ve let your mind corrupt you, you’ve let the fear take control of your actions.”

“And what's so bad about that? I’m aware and ready to take action at any time.”

“Your fear jumps at the slightest thing, it’s stretched thin like a frayed string-”

“You calling me paranoid, Tech?”

Another sigh, Wilbur felt guilty at being so harsh. He had done this to himself.   
Techno was right, he had been so scared of the slightest thing. Running from his own friends and home had taken a toll on his mental health. And being there during the speech, watching as his friends, his family, smiled and clapped when Schlatt finished his monologue? It had made him doubt himself, and his role as a leader.  
He was scared, but he was scared of what the others thought.   
So he made what he thought they believed a reality, fear clouding his morals and logic as he claimed Tommy to be afraid, as he called every last one of his friends traitors.  
He played the part, acting perfectly, even fooling himself. 

The loss of ground beneath Wilbur brought him back to the present, he opened his blurry eyes, catching sight of deep eyebags and long pink bangs, strong arms had picked him up like he was made of sticks, even though he was a solid few inches taller than the other man.   
The gentle rocking of being carried eventually calmed his mind enough for the tiredness to set in, nights of not sleeping finally lashing back at him.   
Wilbur heard a quiet chuckle as he was lulled to sleep,   
“Rest up, whale man. You’re gonna be alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading! hope you guys have a great rest of your day/night/evening, please leave a comment if there's anything you think I could improve, or if you have suggestions for another fic! ;D
> 
> -cryptibs


End file.
